101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Fergus
Fergus is a supporting character in the TV series 101 Dalmatian Street. He is an Irish fox, the leader of the Canal Crew and a friend of Dylan and Dolly. Bio Fergus is a teenage fox who first appears in "Boom Night", where he teases Dylan about getting home before the fireworks sound, before inviting Dolly to spend the night at the Barge with the crew, even daring her. While Dylan tries to tell them how boom night is, Fergus points out that Dorothy is gnawing on a stick in the bonfire, before telling Dolly he'll see her later. Later that night, Dolly arrives at the barge, and Fergus compliments her for looking "very fetching" (mainly because her "anti-explosion suit" is made up of tennis balls). Dylan's arrival then startles Dolly who hides in the barge, and when he sees Dylan, he compliments Dylan's rabbit earmuffs, and then jokes about having a pool party, when Dylan falls in the water. Dylan demands to know where his sisters are, and Fergus tells her that Dolly is hiding inside. When Dylan brings up that since Dolly left the door open, he thinks Dorothy is with her, but Dolly shows that Dorothy is not at the barge, with Fergus then reminding the Dalmatians that how earlier, Dorothy was hanging about the bonfire because of the pile of sticks. His next prominent appearance is "Walkies on the Wild Side", where Fergus takes Dylan under his wing, teaching him to get in touch with his Inner Wolf. This has them rolling in flowers, chasing pigeons and Fergus teaching Dylan how to swagger. He then introduces Dylan in to the canal crew, with Sid the Squirrel and Big Fee the Rat. He also helps Dylan send a message on the World Wide Woof, to check how Dolly is doing with the puppy-sitting. Soon, when Dolly comes looking for Dylan, Fergus and the other members of the canal crew help search, before finding him on a barge of a cat lady. He then assists Dylan on getting off the barge, by throwing him a trash can lid to skim the water on. He invites Dylan to bungee-jump off Big Ben, but Dylan feels 101 Dalmatian Street is all the wild he needs, and the canal crew head to Big Ben on good terms with Dolly and Dylan. Fergus and the other canal crew members attend Dolly's Snow Party in "Winter Funderland" and help warm the house up again when things become too cold. In "Perfect Match", Fergus notices Dylan's reaction to Roxy the Rottweiler and teases him about Roxy's crush on him. In "Poetry Scam", Fergus is seen watching the poetry recital from a park bench, and when Dolly reveals she did not really write Dylan's poem, Fergus comments how not cool it is to take things that do not belong to you...before proceeding to take a sip from a human's drinking cup. In the short "Jurassic Pups", Fergus is helping Dylan assemble a dinosaur skeleton, but soon Fergus gets hungry for the bones, and eats one of the leg bones. This causes the skeleton to collapse and, as a way to apologize to Dylan, Fergus reassembles it and stands in the place of the leg bone he ate, while Dylan slowly sketches the dinosaur. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Series Characters Category:101 Dalmatian Street Characters Trivia *In "Walkies on the Wild Side", it was shown that Fergus can use the World Wide Woof. This is probably due to the fact that foxes are of distant relation to the domestic dog, as both are part of the Canidae order of biological classification. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Series Characters Category:101 Dalmatian Street Characters